


In the darkness before the dawn

by Small_bump



Series: Closing time [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Tiny hint of smut, Waiter AU, and domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_bump/pseuds/Small_bump
Summary: It's midnight when Robert shows up at Aaron's doorstep stoaked to the bone. He'd missed the last bus, and ended up having to walk twenty minutes in the rain. He was having one of those days.(5 Midnights after Robert's shifts & 1 afternoon / Waiter AU.)





	In the darkness before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For Heidi, Happy Birthday!

 

 

**One: **

it's midnight when Robert shows up at Aaron's doorstep stoaked to the bone. He'd missed the last bus, and ended up having to walk twenty minutes in the rain. He was having one of those  _days._ It felt like it was never going to end, like Robert's own personal groundhog day. Stuck in that restaurant, reliving the same hellish shift over and over again. Aaron had smiled softly when he laid eyes on him, grabbing him gently by the arm and dragging him into the house. Liv's at a friend's for the night, so Aaron has him strip down to his boxers, disappearing to put his soaked clothes in the dryer while Robert cocoons himself under the blankets on the sofa. Faced pressed into the pillow, his bones heavy and lethargic.  

"I think I'm dying," Robert moans, burying himself further into the settee. 

"You'll be alright  _dear_ ," Aaron teases. He sits two cups of tea on the coffee table. Slapping Robert's tighs to budge up to make space for him. Robert grumbles, far too tall and tired, but he complies pulling his knee's to his chest to make room. Aaron sits, leaning slightly onto Robert's legs.

"I spent the whole day thinking they were finally going to bring up my application but nothing. They couldn't even be bothered to acknowledge they'd received it."

"Why didn't you talk to them?"

"Because, Aaron," Robert sighs, fingers grabbing at the quilt for comfort, "if they were gonna offer me the job they  _would_ have."

"You know that doesn't mean your not good enough right?"

"Pretty sure it does actually."

"Rob," Aaron says, ignoring his boyfriend's groans as he pulls him upright, so their shoulders are touching. "Rejection happens, you can't just give up."

"I know. I just really thought they liked my dish. I don't want to be a waiter forever Aaron."

"You won't be," Aaron promises, throwing an arm around Robert's shoulder. "You'll get there, it'll just take time."

"I hope your right."

 

 

 

 **Two:**  

Aaron shows up at the restaurant twenty minutes to midnight, looking absolutely knackered. They were meant to be catching a midnight show of the new  _Jason Bourne,_ but Aaron looked dead on his feet. The inner nerd wanted to drag him to the cinema anyway but the boyfriend in him just wanted to take him  _home._

He knows which one will always win out when it comes to Aaron. 

"You alright?" Robert asks, grabbing his jacket from the behind the bar. Aaron's sat at one of the empty tables, lost to the world. They've only been dating  _months,_ it's still tentative, but Robert already knows he wants to protect Aaron for anyone or thing that what put the look his currently where on his face. 

"What," Aaron says confused, looking up to star at Robert. "Sorry, it's been a rough day."

Robert nods, "that's alright. Why don't we head back to my place? Mum always leaves leftovers from dinner for me."

"What about the movie?"

"Doesn't matter, I'll drag you another night." He extends his hand forward for Aaron to take. Jacket draped across his shoulder. Taking Aaron home may not have been the most romantic of date nights, but it left  _right._ And he knows he'll want to take him home every night that the younger lad would let him.

"Your the best you know that?" Aaron smiles, it doesn't reach his eyes and Robert plans on fixing that the best he can. He accepts Robert's hand and lets his boyfriend drag him up. Leading the way towards the exit. 

"Duh, and don't think this get's you out of seeing  _Bourne_ with me"

"I haven't seen the first two!"

"I guess I know what we're watching tonight then. I have them on DVD."

"Who even has DVD's anymore?"

"Fuck off. There _collectors edition._ "

 

 

 

  **Three:**

Victora dozed off about an hour ago, curled into the armchair by the telly. Robert's been home for about an hour, she'd waited up for  _him._ Robert's been working nights more often than not lately, giving culinary school a proper try meant his mornings and  _most_ afternoons were taken up. So he didn't really have time for anyone, not Vic, and definitely  _Aaron._ In fact, he hasn't seen his boyfriend in person in over two weeks, and even though he knew Aaron understood, it still felt like he was letting him down somehow. He should be making time for him, but there aren't enough hours in the day.

Stuffing his hand into the nearly empty packet of digestive biscuits. Robert grabs his phone, dialling Aaron's number. It's second's later a tired Aaron pick's up "Rob?"

"Hey, can't stay for too long. Sorry, it's so late, but Vic's been keeping me busy since I got home."

" _Doesn't matter,_ " Aaron says sleepily, " _I love talking to you no matter the time._ " 

"I'm sorry we haven't seen each other more. I've been a pretty shit boyfriend lately."

" _Don't worry about it. I get it your busy. You'll just have to make it up to me this weekend._ "

"Oh really?" Robert smirks, making sure Vic hasn't woken up from the noise before he replies "I'll do that  _thing_ you like, I promise."

" _I'm holding you to that Sugden. Changing the subject, Liv finally brought her new boyfriend home tonight._ "

"How was it?"

Robert knows Aaron already hates  _him._ And he hasn't even met him yet. But his Liv's first boyfriend, he remembers that, remembers wanting to punch the lights of Callum, Victoria's first. It had been the only times him and Andy had  _agreed._ They hated him. So Robert get's it. 

" _His nice....It sucks Robert, I can't even hate the guy. He did the fucking washing up for god sakes._ "

Robert laughs, "What's the problem then you hate doing the washing up."

 _"I hate you_."

"Nah you don't. Especially not when I do that  _thing_."

Aaron mutters  _fuck you_ under his breath, and they leave the conversation there. Robert's tired anymore, and his bed's calling him. Hauling himself up, Robert walks over to Victoria, shaking her awake.

"Vic, it's late. Let's head to bed yeah?"

She nods, using the base of her palm to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Rob?" She says voice parched. "I'm happy, you've gone back to school. Mum's dead proud."

"Waiting tables not cool enough for you guys uh?"

"You know what I mean. Since you stopped working on the farm you've just been wandering. It's nice to see you're finally getting back on track."

"Thanks, Vic," Robert says softly, leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead. 

 

 

 

** Four: **

Robert's experimenting in the kitchen after closing when Aaron and Liv show up. Nick, the head Chief's been letting Robert use the place after closing to practice. His mums nearly bit his head off on multiple occasions about crowding her domain. He'd go to Aaron's, but there kitchen's small and  _bare._ They live on take away most days. 

"What are you two doing here?" Rob asks, placing his hands under the tap. 

Liv sits down on one of the kitchen counters, Nick would  _freak._ But he's not here, and him and Liv kind of get on, but they're nowhere near friends. He's not gonna tell her off. She calls him dad enough as it is.

"We want free takeaway," Liv says bluntly. Pulling out her phone, and typing away furiously to someone.

"Oi! We came to give you a ride home. Free takeout is just a bonus." 

"Yeah, tell me again why you don't have a car and we had to leg it out here at midnight?"

"Because I can't afford one," Robert says, sticking out his tongue at Liv who does the same. 

"Children," Aaron "be nice to each other."

"She started it," Robert playfully pouts. He goes over to the chopping board, where he's just sliced grilled chicken. He pours rice and curry into three sperate plastic takeaway box's, placing pieces of chicken on top of each portion. 

"You look good doing that, proper in your element," Aaron says. 

When Robert looks up, his boyfriend's smiling at him, across the kitchen. "In my element? You just love that I'm making your  _food._ "

"Stop distracting him, he'll go slower."

"Liv!"

 

 

 

**Five:**

Robert's flat out on Aaron's bed, his stripped sans his boxers. It's the first time they've been alone in weeks, Liv's boyfriend's gone to visit extended family for a few weeks, and Liv's been extra clingy. First-time separation blues and all that. 

"Come on Sugden, cough up."

He's talking about the  _thing._

The thing is Aaron loves it, he just loves when Robert puts him on his belly, and  _tease._ Fingers digging into his tighs breathe close, so  _close_ to his puckering hole. And then he'll do it, he'll dive his tongue right in. He'll do it until Aaron's rutting against the sheets. He'll let him rut until his begging. That's when he'll turn him over, have Aaron slick up his fingers. That's one of  _Robert's things._ Aaron sucking his fingers, don't ask him why. He'll then slide them home, having to grip his own dick to stop himself from coming at the sound Aaron'll make. That's when Aaron will fuck his fingers until he cums, soaking the sheets.

It's Aaron favourite  _thing,_ and Robert loves giving him to him, doing that for him. 

Aaron joins him on the bed. It's nearing one in the morning now. Robert's tired, so's Aaron, but not too tired. Never too tired for this. Robert rolls over till his hovering over Aaron, where's his laying down on his side of the bed. Cause they've been dating for a while, they have  _sides._ This is real. He places either hand, on the sides of Aaron's head.

"Turn over," he whispers.

 

 

 

**+Plus one:**

"Thank fuck for winter break, it feels like  _ages_ since we meet during the day."

"Exactly! So are you sure you want to spend it inside the cinema?."

"You promised."

The  _Avengers_ is out, it's not Aaron's thing but Robert's been dying to see it and Aaron can man up and deal with it. It's the first time in month's they've actually managed to meet during the day. Robert even went to pick Aaron up from work, that never  _happens._ And by pick up, he means taking the bus over to the garage because Aaron's still got the car. 

"I  _know._ But I'm the boyfriend being dragged to a movie he knows nothing about I'm allowed to moan."

"Fair enough," he laughs, pulling Aaron in for a kiss on the side of the pavement. "Fuck I love you."

It tumbles out. He wasn't even thinking, but he doesn't regret it. Because it's  _true._ He'd known it from the moment he laid eyes on Aaron that day at the restaurant. He  _knew._

"Rob, you don't need to look so terrified. I love you too."

"You do?"

"Of course I do you muppet. Think I'd be putting myself through this movie if I didn't?"

 "Shit, come on we'll be late and you  _know_ I hate missing the trailers."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a chat @victoriasugden


End file.
